YS 1sentence
by Astarael00
Summary: Youko/Sei in fifty sentences.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Maria-sama ga Miteru  
**Pairing:** Mizuno Youko/Satou Sei  
**Theme Set:** Kindly provided by V  
**Rating:** Remember that Maria-sama is watching.

**Dedication**: To V, without whom this would never have gotten started, much less finished.

Disclaimer: Are there frequent Youko/Sei scenes in the series? No? Then obviously I don't own it.

YS 1sentence

#01 – Dawn  
At graduation, Youko smiled.

#02 – Mercy  
She stroked her hair as she cried; that was enough.

#03 – Afternoon  
Tea with the Yamayurikai meant courtesy, elegance, and the occasional shouting match.

#04 – Release  
The trip to the train stop felt like reclamation.

#05 – Tragedy  
She looked over, laughing; looked away from the road.

#06 – Volume  
And she spoke, and her whisper was deafening.

#07 – Trickster  
The true trickster did not play a prank on Youko; the true trickster managed to make _Sachiko_ play a prank on Youko.

#08 – Room  
"Oh, there's plenty," she said, and, straight-faced, shifted over to plop directly onto the other's lap.

#09 – Thought  
_How much longer?_

#10 – Scent  
The room was a bit stuffy, but she didn't open the windows.

#11 – Sore  
"C'mon, Youko, you can't really still be mad ab-ow!"

#12 – Greed  
She reached out, halfway, before dropping her eyes and her hand.

#13 – Cotton  
she said, but I checked anyway.

#14 – Council  
Youko found that, as busy as they had been in the Yamayurikai, there was no end to the workload of a single-person council.

#15 – Limits  
If they seemed to be juggernauts, it was because they stopped each other from breaking.

#16 – Imagination  
"Sei, this would fit perfectly in the dining area, and the color…Sei?"

#17 – Steel  
Contrary to popular belief, Youko's spine is actually made of bone (Sei would hurt her fingers otherwise).

#18 – Passion  
And if Maria-sama was watching, well, she'd probably seen it before.

#19 – Photos  
She stared at the picture for a long time, face frozen at the sight of the other's pained smile.

#20 – Apologies  
"Come next time." "Yes. Of course."

#21 – Modesty  
Though she seemed to be trying to break every rule their school had, Sei never seemed inclined to boast – asked why, she grinned cheekily and replied, "It sounds enough like boasting already when I tell the truth."

#22 – Mindgames  
They discovered, to Youko's surprise and Sei's amusement, that each of them had a number of underclass fangirls.

#23 – Fairytales  
The court fool never got the princess, of course; that would be ridiculous (but she never cared for fairy tales anyway, and Youko laughs at her jokes).

#24 – Mornings  
It was knowing that someone might have been there that made it hard.

#25 – Nightmare  
She had the same one frequently, but could never remember it; just woke gasping in the dark, grasping at something that had never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Protip. When artists write things based on their own work, it's not called "fanfiction."

YS 1sentence

#26 – Independence  
"If you keep cutting your hair every time you let go of something, Sei, you'll end up bald…" ("Then stay.")

#27 - Polygraph  
According to the monitor, the heart Youko loved wasn't lying.

#28 – Heroism  
Sometimes the hero wasn't the man in the cape paraded by the city; sometimes the hero was the woman who closed her eyes and smiled quietly and walked away.

#29 – Distance  
She paced there and back, one hundred, two hundred steps; but the longest distances are never geographical.

#30 – Insatiable  
For the longest time she had felt a hole in her chest where she'd thought God ought to be.

#31 – Defeat  
"Okay," she said, laughing, "you win."

#32 – Randomness  
It would be fun, Sei decided one day, to try out this 'paintball' thing she'd heard of.

#33 – Buttons  
There were too _many_ of them.

#34 - Cat and Mouse  
"Are you suure?"

#35 – Survival  
They played a game: the second one to die lost.

#36 – Shadows  
You can hide just as well in broad daylight.

#37 – Shades  
"Close them," she said, and grinned wickedly in the half-dark.

#38 – Universe  
"It's perfect! I'll be the sword-wielding knight, Yumi will be the magic-wielding princess, and Youko will be…the old guy on the hill who gives us advice in our quest to save the universe! –Ow!"

#39 - Lion  
"Hahaha. Sei, come look at this picture of you from when we were in high school."

#40 – Ambition  
As a lawyer she could meddle even more, and better.

#41 – Karma  
"Why me," sighs Sei, throwing up her hands; "Why not you," answers Youko, throwing a pointed glance at the pile of unopened letters.

#42 - Trust  
They know that after all the years they will smile at each other as they always have.

#43 – Hush  
The council room empties slowly, until finally there is only Youko, and Sei, and the rain whispering to itself outside the window.

#44 – Discotheque  
As soon as Sei dedicated the song, Youko was abruptly kidnapped and dragged from the room, saved only by her attackers' eardrums exploding shortly afterward (she said).

#45 – Treasure  
A ribbon, forgotten in the back of a bottom drawer.

#46 – Lonely  
They have both taken to staring out of windows – not in the hope of seeing someone, but in order to avoid looking around.

#47 – Vanilla  
"You might be; but remember it's not a plain ice cream, it's a flavoring."

#48 – Christmas  
December was particularly cold that year, in their respective cities.

#49 – Restraint  
It took everything she had to not say, "I'm sorry."

#50 – Infinity  
She takes a math class for no credit; she learns that one plus one might equal two, or zero, or something else entirely.

(Closing A/N) Another disclaimer: numbers 27, 29, and 30 are based on a poem and two quotes, respectively, which I'm too lazy to look for at the moment. If you'd like me to, ask, and I'll try to find them for you.


End file.
